The Wind Returns To The Rose
by BarretOblivion
Summary: Sonic is happily married to Sally after defeating Shadow. However in one fell swoop Shadow finds a way to strip Sonic of his wife, rule, and children. Now in exile Sonic comes upon a new kingdom where he stumbles upon Amy. Amy helps out Sonic. Sonamy
1. Losing Everything

Hello everyone and I welcome you to my special fan fiction of Sonic the Hedgehog 30 years later based off of the 30 years later comic in Sonic Universe. Before I begin I need to tell you all the pairings.

This story is my version of what happens after Shadow is freed from his prison and Tikhaos is defeated. In this story there will be some Sonsal in the beginning chapters however that will soon change to Sonamy. Other than that I will be using the comic pairings of characters except for a few.

I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, knuckles, tails etc. They are owned by Sega. I do not own Sally, Mina, Sonia are owned by Archie Comics. I do not own Flora or Destiny for they are owned by my sweet girlfriend. X3 I DO own Barret, Ferial, Regina, Laren, and Sharel so nobody steal them!

Now then on with the story!

* * *

Inside the largest building in Acorn Kingdom where the very pride of the kingdom made anyone who lived in the kingdom smile widely just by looking at it laid a sleeping blue hedgehog on a pristine leather couch while he snored loudly. Beside him on a small coffee table sat a small gold crown that shine brightly as a symbol of the hedgehog's leadership. Then a beautiful squirrel with a white dress silently walked into the living room while she wore her own crown that was identical to the one that laid next to the snoring mass of blue on her coach. She then slowly and gently nudged the sleeping hedgehog as she whispered sweetly, "Sonic wake up sweetie."

The blue hedgehog grunted and slowly brought his head up as he smiled at his wife. "Hey Sal you look beautiful as usual."

The squirrel giggled quietly as she bent over and gave Sonic a small peck on his forehead. "You always say that."

Before Sonic could respond to Sally's comment a small blue hedgehog and squirrel came blazing into the room at high speed and jump onto Sonic's body as they screamed, "DADDY!"

Sonic grunted when the children landed on his body and chuckled a bit when he saw their bright shining smiles. "Hey Sonia. Hey Manic have you both been keeping out of trouble?"

"Of course we have," Manic stated as he crossed his arms and gave his father a cocky look. "I mean we are the new heroes of Mobius."

Sonic chuckled at his son's statement. "Just because you saved us from Tikhaos doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

"Aww," both Sonia and Manic answered in unison as the pouted.

"Sonic, we still need to keep our eyes out for Shadow and the Dark Legion now of all times," Sally interrupted as she sat down next to Sonic on the couch. "Threats are being made daily and I am worried about the kids."

"We will find him and when we do he will get what he just deserves," Sonic answered as he inched closer to Sally to lightly kiss her.

However suddenly the double doors to living room slammed wide open revealing two bears holding spears and in between them stood Shadow with his red cape and crown on him still. For some reason though Shadow was smiling with an evil presence and aura around him that made everyone's hair stand up. Sonic leaped off the couch as Sally slowly rose and walked with her husband to where Shadow stood.

"See what did I tell you Sal?" Sonic stated cockily. "We found the traitor without even trying."

"You're the traitor," Shadow spat as then in a quick movement both of the bears brought their spearheads directly toward Sonic's throat and his eyes widened in surprise. "You see you my cocky blue friend have committed the vilest act against me the king."

"What are you blathering on about Shadow? You aren't the king anymore and I haven't done anything wrong."

"Say that to this document," Shadow replied as he whipped out a small document with one signature on it and one blank signature spot. "You know what this don't you Sally?"

Sally's eyes widened in horror as she covered her mouth in terror at the document that Shadow held in the air. "That's the divorce papers from us."

"Correct my queen," Shadow answered as he pointed at the spot that had no signature. "You see we never divorced legally because I had to have been able to sign this document so our divorce would be final. However I was incased in that accursed prison for five years so I never was able to sign it."

Then in a flash Shadow's hand erupted in green flame-like chaos energy and the document slowly burned away in his hand as he grinned evilly. "For you see we were still married while I was out of commission and even if you tried to have a new king you had to have me sign this document."

Now Shadow gazed at Sonic with a murderous smile and then he slowly pointed his finger at Sonic. "So you see Faker you were never truly king in the first place and because you slept with my wife on multiple occasions and had your filthy children with her you are now a traitor to me the king. Seize him!"

In a blink of an eye the bear guards whipped around Sonic and pinned him to the ground roughly as they both apologized to Sonic for the action. Sonia and Manic were now shrieking in terror at seeing their father being attacked by who they always thought were the most trusted people their dad ever had.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Sonic grunted as his face was further pushed to the ground.

"Normally I would kill you on any day however I have a better idea in mind for you," Shadow snickered as his smile became wider. "You Sonic T. Hedgehog are herby banished from Acorn Kingdom for the rest of your life as you are a lowly peasant."

With that the guards hoisted Sonic up roughly as now his children were screaming out in a louder tone. They then ran up to one of the guards and desperately hit the large bear's legs weakly as they screamed for him to let their father go. Sally meanwhile was folded up and weeping hard on the ground as Shadow walked over to his wife and smile over her with extreme evil.

"You see Sonic I always win," Shadow spoke with great pride. " In only one night I have taken back both my throne, my wife, your retched children, and have shattered your pride all in one fell swoop. And do you know what the best part of all is?"

"What?" Sonic asked weakly as streams of tears started flowing down his eyes.

"You will live the rest of your life in exile always knowing of my ultimate victory over you. Take him away."

With that the guards picked up Sonic and carried him out of the palace as his children and his ex wife followed behind them. Then when the gates of the palace closed and Sally desperately grabbed her children as they tried to get out of their mother's grasp and save their father.

"Sorry about this, Sonic," one of the guards muttered as he punched the back of Sonic's head and knocking him clean out.

What felt like an eternity of darkness slowly faded away as Sonic began to regain his consciousness and the world around him slowly came back to him. Once Sonic opened his eyes completely he felt the grip of his captors release their grip on him and he dropped to the cold ground.

"We are truly sorry about this Sonic," responded one of the guards as he bowed to Sonic as his partner did the same. "Shadow had his Dark Legion abduct our families and he said he would have killed them if we did not cooperate with him."

"It's okay," Sonic answered as he whipped some of the excess tears away from his face. "I would have done the same."

The guards rose from their bow and gazed at Sonic with a saddened look on their faces. "Don't worry Sonic I am sure Sally will find some way to get you out of exile."

"Maybe but I doubt that she will be able to get Shadow to give up his crown for me."

"Listen Sonic," stated the almost silent guard as he took a step towards him. "If you go southeast past the Iron kingdom you will come upon a kingdom called the Wyvern Kingdom. They don't have very close ties with us right now and supposedly they have just had a new king and queen. Supposedly they are very kind and you might be able to start a new life there."

Sonic smiled a bit but then saddened by the thought of leaving his family behind in what would probably be another set of years of tyranny of Shadow's rule. He somehow felt guilty if he left his own kingdom to go back into another age of sadness and depression and it was his entire fault.

"Look Sonic you can't do anything right now," the silent guard stated as he pounded the base of his spear into the ground so Sonic would pay attention to him. "Right now you should just try to survive for a while and when it is safe for you to return we will come for you."

Sonic slowly nodded in at the bitter truth that he had to do for the best for himself. Right now he had to run and not look back.

"Okay I understand."

With that Sonic trugged off into the unknown as his despair and sadness took over him. For the first time Sonic did not feel like running to a new horizon for he wished to stay with his old one.

After a few hours of trugging along his unknown road Sonic gazed up at the glistering night sky and let his mind wander. The memory of his old adventures with the Freedom Fighters and his friends flew through his mind as he smiled in glee at his memories. All his friends together fighting off whatever dangers threatened Acorn kingdom. Then he remember his last battle the night before and possibly the last time he would experience being a freedom fighter. As he thought back to everyone who was part of the battle with Tikhaos and the releasing of Shadow he frowned when he thought of something that was missing in that fight. Someone was indeed missing from that fight but he just couldn't remember who. Then in an instant it hit him who exactly was missing. For five years she was missing from his life after he married Sally. She just walked up and disappeared the night after his wedding and no one has heard a peep from her ever since. There have been rumors that she had either died or had settled down with a family in a different kingdom but no was sure. The person that Sonic was thinking about and remembering was the girl that he had saved from Metal Sonic and Robotnik when he was only 8 years old. That girl stayed by his side and had magically become four years older. She had then joined the freedom fighters and was almost always by Sonic's side fighting those who wished to do harm to him and his friends. She had a quick temper but constantly trained to get stronger to get Sonic to notice her. She always tried to sway Sonic's heart and just wished that for one glimmering moment he would love her back as much as she loved him. This person or rather hedgehog was the famous pink hedgehog Amy Rose.

Yeah Sonic couldn't help but smile a little when he remembered Amy now after years of nearly forgetting her. She was always doing crazy things but also pushing herself to get stronger and get him to notice her. However it never happened even after he had broken up with Sally when she tried to get him to become king at an early age of fifteen.

So as Sonic looked up at the sky again he could only wonder about what truly did happen to Amy and exactly what was she doing now. She probably was in a better situation as he was. Yet he could help but feel the irony and possibly the same feeling Amy must had felt when he thought he married Sally. Losing the love of her life and everything she worked for all to someone else was definitely heartbreaking and he definitely thought it would have only been her that would have to go through it. However now Sonic felt just as humble and heart crushed as Amy must have that very same day as now they had both lost the love of their lives to someone else.

Tears started to stream down Sonic's eyes as his pain was hitting him brutally again with no mercy in the least. For the first time in his life he was indeed sorry that he never completely blew off Amy and ignored her because now karma was having its way on him.

* * *

So there you go guys a nice intro to the story eh? Anyways as far as I know I am pretty sure most of the things are correct up till the point about what ever happened to Amy. Really Archie comics have yet to tell us what exactly happened to her so I am assuming this must have happened. Of course you guys have no idea what exactly Amy is doing now. Hehehe. Anyways please comment and leave your thoughts on the story and if you want put on a watch for it because I have no idea when I'll be updating it because I am also currently writing Fighting For Survival which right now has my almost complete attention. Don't worry guys I promise I will update at least once or twice a month for a while until I have nothing left from keeping me from writing this.

See ya.

PLZ Review!


	2. Like a Blizzard

Welcome back to another chapter guys. Sorry that I didn't update sooner but I was busy with some things in my life. Anyways on with the story.

"That'll be $37.97," stated the rhino as he looked at his hooded customer.

Then the figure searched his pockets and produced a pair of twenties and set it on the table.

"Keep the change," the customer mumbled in a disguised voice. He then grabbed his grocery bags and walked out of the store into a nearby alley. Once he was sure that no one was following him the figure pulled down his hood and revealing Sonic the Hedgehog as he shook his head violently so his quills could fall into place.

"I hate this," Sonic mumbled as he looked up and spotted a sign saying "Welcome to Iron Kingdom." Sonic then looked back down and ruffled through his bags until he found a black book bag and set on the ground as he continued searching. Sonic then produced a few canned goods and some water bottles and placed them inside of his book bag before he tossed the plastic bags into a nearby trash can. He then zipped up his bag and slung it over his back and grunted at the additional weight on his back.

"I gotta get out of here," Sonic mumbled as he pulled his hood over his face completely hiding his face. Sonic did have a very good reason to want to leave Iron Kingdom so badly. Shadow had told the king and queen of Iron Kingdom about how Sonic may have snuck into the kingdom and the entire kingdom was placed on high alert. If they found him Sonic would be executed in the most brutal and painful of ways. Of course that wasn't the worst of Sonic's problems. For some reason since he left Acorn Kingdom he couldn't run anymore. Each time he tried he tripped face forward on the ground no matter how hard he tried. Sonic had lost his speed.

"Tack another win for Shadow," Sonic mumbled as he trudged along the ally until he came to a brick wall. He then climbed up a hanging ladder on the side of the wall and then leaped off of it and landed on the other side of the wall. Sonic then pulled out a map and scanned it until he found his current position and tapped the spot with his finger.

"So if I am here," Sonic mumbled as he traced his finder up until it reached a straight line saying "Iron border" and tapped it. "Then I need to go north for about another mile and then I am home free."

Sonic then slid his map back into his back pack and trudged onward.

About three minutes later Sonic came up to a fork in the city leading east and west. As he was about to go east he spotted a Bear in a uniform with a picture of Sonic on it. Before Sonic could retreat back into a safe place the Bear spotted him and he immediately started chasing after him as he screamed "There he is!"

"Shit," Sonic cursed as he ran in the opposite direction. He was only being closely followed by his pursuer and he was catching up.

"Come on feet move," Sonic nearly shouted as he tried to rev up and bolt. However like the last times he simply tripped and fell into a puddle of water. Sonic then turned back and saw his pursuer was only about five yards away from him so he quickly got up and started running again.

After about two minutes of trying to outrun his pursuer Sonic knew that he had to lose him now or else it would be all over for him. As he turned the corner Sonic was meet by a busy street of cars zooming by at high speeds and people yelling at each other for their reckless driving. Sonic was trapped. He knew it would only be a few moments before his pursuer would catch him and he was backed into a corner. There was only one way out of this. In a split second Sonic started to run across the street and people were screaming at him for his stupid action. He was zigzagging constantly as he dodged each beeping car that wised by but somehow one snuck up on him and was about to hit him when he rolled over the hood of the car. He then jumped on to the sidewalk as he looked back to see his pursuer yelling at him and pulling out a radio.

"Damn," Sonic stated as he quickly ran through any pedestrian as he plunged closer to his goal.

After four minutes Sonic arrived at the end of the city with a large steel wall about the size of a skyscraper surrounding the entire border line of Iron Kingdom. As Sonic was about to try a daring attempt to run up the wall he heard a clamor of voices that he figured out were more officers looking for him. His heart was beating at an intense speed as he realized that he was dead. As he desperately tried to run out of the area he passed a steel house by the wall and a large furry hand grabbed him by his hood and jerked him inside.

Sonic flung his fists around wildly trying to free himself from the mysterious person who was holding him captive.

"Sonic stop," the said the figure and Sonic slowly complied with its demand.

Slowly the lights in the house turned on revealing a large bear similar to the one that let him go in Acorn Kingdom.

"Geez Sonic you nearly knocked me out," stated the bear as he released Sonic.

"Sorry about that I thought you were one of the guards," Sonic answered.

"No problem, the name's Ben my brother William told me about your situation," Ben answered as he shook Sonic's hand. "It's a tragedy really that you had to go through what you did but you need to move on."

"Yeah you're his brother alright," Sonic answered as Ben released his grip on Sonic's hand. "He said the same thing."

"Anyways we better do this quick before someone gets suspicious," Ben stated as he motioned Sonic to follow him.

Sonic followed Ben until they reached a steel door with a keypad beside it and Ben punched in a series of keys and the keypad glowed bright green as the door slid open.

"Okay once you step outside you will be in Wyvern Kingdom territory," Ben stated. "Be careful though I hear a bad blizzard is in the forecast later."

"Thanks Ben," Sonic answered as he walked outside and the door closed behind him.

Sonic gazed around him as he took in the fresh clean air of nature that he had missed for the last two days. His surroundings were a bit bare but he could see far away that a forest was his first place he should look for a town to settle in. Then a blast of icy cold wind hit Sonic and he shivered violently in reaction to it.

"Better hurry before the blizzard sets in," Sonic stated as he made his way toward the forest.

~2 hours later~

"Damn blizzard," Sonic cursed as he shivered violently as a constant barrage of icy wind and snow whipped against his body. He had just made it to the forest when the blizzard set in and he had yet to find a place to sleep for the night. He whipped his head around furiously as he desperately tried to find a place to take a break as his legs were throbbing with pain. He sighed when he spotted a hollow tree and he quickly squeezed inside of it.

The bark was very cold but it was better than being constantly blasted by the wind.

As Sonic looked up at the sky that was covered in dark clouds and white snow he slowly remembered Amy again. He remembered how cruel he was to here and how he avoided her at every opportunity that he could. He was like the blizzard he was going through now. He hurt Amy constantly and harshly during the years and he finally started to realize it but it was too late because she left. He admitted to miss her company and he somewhat like the way she was swooned over him every moment. However he had taken her for granite and broke her heart like a blizzard and Sonic sighed at the mistake he made. Right now he would do just about anything to have a chance to apologize to Amy. Maybe he thought after he started a new life he would look for Amy. If he found her he vowed he would apologize to here and make her accept his apology. Sonic then looked through a small hole in the tree and his heart stopped at what he saw.

It was a house! Well a run down house but still a house with lights on.

Sonic quickly jumped out of the tree and ran to the house as the wind and snow kept beating against his body. However he didn't care. All he wanted was a nice warm place to stay until he could get on his feet again.

As Sonic came up to the door he knocked on the door a bit loudly but still in a friendly tone as he shook the excess snow out of his quills. He could hear the footsteps of owner of the house putting down some pots and hurrying over to the door. Then the door opened slowly and Sonic's heart stopped.

The person who was standing at the door was the one person he never thought he would see again. There stood the pink hedgehog Amy Rose who looked at him with disbelief as he did as well.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity by the spell that was casted on them by seeing each other. Slowly they snapped out of the spell and Amy sputtered. "Sonic? What are you doing here?"

Sonic was about to enter when Amy's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside as she shut the door behind him.

"You must be freezing to death," Amy stated as she brought Sonic into her living room and motioned him to sit down while she went to get something.

Sonic looked around at the room before he sat down on the tore up sofa. The house and the furniture where not in great shape and the paint on the walls looked badly faded. The living room only held a sofa, a chair, a bookshelf, and a small radio on top of the bookshelf.

Soon Amy came back into the living room with a bundle of blankets and placed them on Sonic as she smiled at him.

"That should keep you warm," Amy answered as she sat down on the chair opposite of Sonic.

"So how did you find me?" Amy asked as she gave Sonic a serious look.

"I just saw the house and thought I could find a place to get away from the blizzard," Sonic answered as he looked Amy with a worried expression.

"Sorry I thought you were hunting me down or something," Amy answered as she seemed to have relaxed. "So how is Sally?"

That statement felt like a million needles punctured into Sonic's skin and tears started to form up in his eyes.

"We aren't married anymore," Sonic answered as Amy looked at him in disbelief.

"Why did something happen?" Amy asked.

"Yeah Shadow was freed by the Dark Legion and he pulled out the divorce document between he and Sally that he never signed. That means Sally and I were never married."

"Sonic I…" Amy was about to apologize to Sonic but he cut her off.

"He stole not only my wife but my children too and he banished me from the same kingdom I saved so many times."

"Didn't Sally try to do anything?"

"She couldn't. She was powerless."

"So you came to Wyvern Kingdom to escape Shadow?"

"Yeah I thought that I should try and start a new life here."

Amy then got up and sat next to Sonic as he wept into her body violently. All she could do was pet his hair and utter, "It'll be okay," in a sweet angelic tone.

Sonic kept weeping until he finally fell asleep and Amy picked him up and placed him in her guest room. Before she left the room though she looked at Sonic in a loving way but she quickly shook it off.

"No I can't fall for him again," she reminded herself as she closed the door. "Besides he doesn't love me, he broke my heart, and he just went through a terrible heartbreak."

Amy kept telling herself this but she couldn't help but feel a bit happy to see Sonic in her life again.

Well there you go another chapter for you all. Again I am sorry it took me so long to write this but as I said things came up. Plz leave a review cause it helps me develop my writing because of you all.

See ya.


	3. A History Lesson

Okay guys I have to apologize for such a large delay on The Wind Returns to the Rose but with the lemon I had to write and 2 different essays I had to write in school I have been busy. However now I am hoping I can write much quicker since I have more time to do so now. Anyways on with the story!

The sun's bright rays shot through Amy's guest bedroom as it rose over the distant mountains which result in a rich fiery orange sunrise that was a marvel to see. Inside the bed, Sonic grunted at the sun as its rays barraged his eyelids until he had no choice but to open his tired eyes and yawn. The blue hedgehog then sat up and scratched his a small itchy spot on his back until the irritation was gone. He then rolled out of the twin sized bed and yawned again as he made his way to the door.

Once Sonic made it down stairs he was greeted with a bright smile from Amy as she was sitting in her kitchen with the small dinning table holding a hot cup of coffee that was obviously for her.

"Good morning," Amy greeted Sonic as he smiled back at her.

"Good morning," Sonic answered as he sat down at the table and gazed into Amy's warm light emerald eyes. Sonic then chuckled a bit as he remembered the last time he had woken up to find Amy waiting for him.

"What?" Amy snorted in confusion at Sonic's chuckling.

"Nothin," Sonic tried to state but Amy caught on to his lie.

"I know it isn't nothing," Amy answered. "Now tell me, what are you laughing about?."

"I just remembered the last time I woke up to find you in my house a couple of years ago," Sonic replied as Amy's pink color went a bit pale at Sonic's statement and then her memory kicked up the image of what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah," Amy answered as she realized that it was during the shameful time when Amy was a complete fan girl over Sonic. When she was little she would wait outside of his house until the wee hours of the morning when he would get up for his morning run and she would be the first one to greet him.

"So," Sonic slurred as Amy stopped thinking about her past and brought her attention back onto her former true love that was sitting in front of her. "I was wondering if I could stay here awhile. At least until I can get back on my feet."

"I would be happy if you stayed," Amy quickly answered as she had already thought about the possibility of Sonic staying with her until he was ready to move on.

"Thanks Amy," Sonic replied as he smiled gratefully and Amy smiled back.

The two hedgehogs remained silent now as they didn't know what to say to each other. Each of them are scared that if they say anything that is on their minds the other will take it the wrong way.

Finally Sonic decides to not ask the thought that is buzzing in his head right now but instead to ask about something else that he needs to know.

"Hey Amy?" Sonic stated as she finishes her coffee and sets her mug back on the table again.

"Yes," she replies as she is very thankful that Sonic spoke before she was going to.

"I was wondering," Sonic trailed on as his eyes kept a firm connection with Amy's gaze. "What is the history of this kingdom?"

Amy blinked a few times in disbelief that Sonic even cared about history. He never was one to care about the past and especially one of a new place. So to hear him ask her for the history of Wyvern Kingdom was definitely something she would never expect from him.

"Well," Amy nervously started to answered as she scratched the back of her head. " I am not exactly the expert of this kingdom since I have only lived here for the last ten years so you will have to excuse my bad knowledge of history that is not somewhat present here. But I guess I can tell you what I know for certain. About twenty years ago Wyvern Kingdom was known as the Wasteland of Death by just about everyone. During the time the kingdom was being ruled by an evil hedgehog couple which were called Raviel the Abyss Tyrant and Urita the Illusion Queen. They were a twisted bunch of tyrants that were cruel and poisoned with evil beyond belief."

"Sounds like Egghead," Sonic chuckled and Amy glared at him before shaking her head.

"No they were much worse than Eggman," Amy answered in a hopeless tone. "Unlike Eggman, these tyrants made the people fear them by slaughtering anyone who would challenge them. Thousands of people died for the smallest of things that they may have done wrong in the tyrants presence and they had no where to go for Raviel had sealed off the borders from anyone coming in or out of the kingdom. It was literally hell on earth for everyone here."

Sonic remained silent as he realized that there were people far worse than Eggman in the world. Cold blooded killers had ruled this land and it wasn't exactly something he could see anyone else telling him except for Amy.

"Then when people heard rumors of Raviel adopting a child since it was not possible for either the queen or king to have children people became terrified that their next king might be just as evil as his step parents. Yet the child never did become like his guardians."

"So what was his name?" Sonic asked.

"His name is Barret," Amy answered as she wiggled her nose a bit because it started to feel itchy but she refused to scratch it. "Anyways not many people knew but Raviel had found Barret after finding what he believed to be the last of the Dragonmancer clan."

"What the heck is that?" Sonic asked as his eyebrows rose hoping to find out but to his disappointment Amy shook her head.

"I have no idea but I read it in the paper that they are a pretty powerful clan that has lived in secret for thousands of years. Unfortunately not many people know anything about them except for a select few. Anyways Raviel hunted down Barret's real parents at about the time he was born and killed his Dragonmancer mother while imprisoning his father for 16 years. After that rumors say that Raviel casted a spell on Barret to give him false memories as he hoped that Barret would follow in his footsteps. However Barret never did agree with his father and finally when he was 16 Raviel imprisoned him for his opposition. Then Barret meet Flora.

"Who?" Sonic asked as blinked rapidly when a bit of dust landed on his eye.

"Flora," Amy quickly answered as she smiled at Sonic. "She is the current queen of the kingdom. She is a very kind hearted and beautiful hedgehog who has some amazing healing powers as well as powers to control plants. She is known as the Queen of Roses by the people here."

"Sounds like a great girl," Sonic mumbled as he thought about Sally for a moment before shaking her out of his head to not cry over her right now.

"Yeah," Amy replied as she sighed before continuing her story. "Anyways, Flora fell in love with Barret when they were both in captivity as he fell in love with her as well. Then according to rumors Flora helped Barret remember what really happened in his life and they ultimately escaped a few months later from captivity. Soon afterwards Barret saved his father from his imprisonment and he gathered the people to rebel against Raviel which ended in him killing Raviel. After that the people made Barret king and he asked Flora to be his queen which she accepted."

"Is that it?" Sonic asked as Amy finally stopped speaking and he registered everything she told him.

"Sorry but that is all I know," Amy answered as her ears flopped back in shame. "I live outside of the main capital of the kingdom so I only get my news from old newspapers and some hear say."

"So how long have you lived here?" Sonic asked as he leaned forward.

"Five years now," Amy answered as she sighed at the painful memories of her past started flooding in her mind.

"So how did you get this place," Sonic stated as he looked around at the run down house.

"It was the only place I could have afforded when I got here," Amy answered as she waved off her memories and focused on answering Sonic's questions. "It was in really bad shape but I was able to somewhat restore it during my stay here."

"I can see," Sonic smiled as he examined the kitchen to see that all wood rotting was gone and replace with fresh new wood as well as all the rust stains had been cleaned.

"I really want to get out of here though," Amy stated as Sonic turned his attention back to her. "I hate being thirty minutes from the nearest town and the winters here are just brutal."

"So why don't you move?" Sonic asked though Amy let out a low growl at Sonic's stupid questions and then answered by rubbing her middle and index fingers with her thumb.

"Oh," Sonic replied as he realized what Amy was getting at. "So what is your job?"

"I work at a local restaurant bar," Amy muttered in a depressing tone. "The job's okay but I have to work there late and I get sexually harassed by the clients who get drunk on a regular basis."

Sonic frowned at Amy's answer. Frankly he always imagined Amy to be a teacher or a nurse maybe but never a waiter at a local bar. It seemed so out of character for her.

"But I have been saving up my tips so maybe in another six months I will have enough money to get out of this dump and move into the city so I can find a good nursing job."

"Well I can help you there," Sonic stated with confidence as Amy eyed Sonic with a "what the heck are you talking about?" look.

"I can always pick up a job in the town so I can get some cash and give you a portion of my paycheck as rent," Sonic offered as Amy blinked repeatedly at Sonic in disbelief that he would do such a thing for her. "After all you are helping me get back on my feet so I should do the same, right?"

"That would be very helpful, Sonic," Amy answered as she felt an immense joy fill her body. Maybe Sonic really is the key to her happiness. Just not in the way she ever thought he would be.

"So what time do you leave for work?" Sonic asked as he scratched the back of his left ear.

"I go to work late," Amy replied. "About 7:30 p.m. I will leave for work and I'll get back at about 2:00 a.m."

"Wow," Sonic answered as he was shocked that Amy had so little sleep and still looked as healthy as ever. "But wait you were here yesterday."

"Yeah I was on vacation to fix up the house," Amy said as she looked around her again to make sure she finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"Well I guess it's lucky you weren't at work or else I might be dead right now," Sonic stated as Amy smiled back and nodded back her answer.

"Yeah or maybe it was fate," a voice in Amy's head told her as she quickly shook her head to get the idea and fantasies that were starting to form back in her head.

Sorry this chapter might seem a bit bland and it took me so long to write it but things will pick up soon. Anyways this chapter was more of a filler than anything but I am happy to say the next chapter I have planned will be a lot better. =D

I just hope I don't get side tracked again with school and playing Call of Duty too much. XD

Leave a review and I'll get this next chapter up sooner.


	4. Lets start work And get hit on!

Next chapter equals more happiness for you all right? =D

After eating breakfast with somewhat bland oatmeal, the day went about pretty quickly. Sonic assisted Amy wherever she needed him weather it be sweeping the patio, to dusting the house, to even helping her fix lunch and early dinner meals. Soon quarter till seven appeared on Amy's atomic clock that was in the dinky kitchen and they finished their duties.

"I need to get going," Amy finally stated as she stuffed her keys in one of her skirt pockets and finished putting the last clean dish away in her cabinets.

"I'll come with to see if I can pick up a possible job somewhere," Sonic stated as he held up Amy's red wool jacket and she thanked him before slipping it on her body over her small dress.

"I really wish I could buy some new clothes," Amy groaned as she barely slipped into the small jacket and panted a bit for the tightness of both her dress and the jacket.

"I am amazed that you can still fit in that dress," Sonic chuckled as Amy spun around and gave him a threatening glare that silenced his outburst.

"Are you saying I am fat?" Amy nearly roared and Sonic knew right away his mistake for his terrible comment that he should have known Amy would not be happy with him.

"No, no," Sonic quickly corrected as he shook his head viciously and threw his hands in the air. "I meant to say that you have had that dress for as long as I can remember and you never changed your outfit once. I would think you would try to wear something different."

"I would love to wear something else," Amy quickly replied but her ears dropped in shame. "But I don't have the finances to change my outfit right now."

"Hopefully you will soon," Sonic assured as he opened the door and the cold winter air entered the house as he smiled at his host. "Let's just stop wasting time and get you to work."

The trip to the town was both nice and brutal at the same time. The numbing cold wind was brutal to the two hedgehogs, especially Sonic who wore nothing but his good old shoes that he has had since his early years as a child. Still during this time Amy and Sonic shared long conversations about their lives since they last saw each other. In a way Sonic treasured this moment more than the little personal time he had when he was king of Acorn Kingdom. Still half an hour later they arrived in side the small town that was called Shryliville.

The town wasn't entirely in the best shape, there were buildings that were in poor to terrible condition and some even looked like they could crumble at that very moment. Yet not all the down looked as bleak as the outskirts of it as the hedgehogs traveled deeper into the town it seemed to come to life. There were buildings in moderately good conditions and the lighting of the streets was much better than that in the outskirts.

"How come the outskirts look so beaten down," Sonic whispered to Amy and she simply grunted before she replied.

"The outskirts are controlled by a gang named the Silver Landers. They are known for being very violent and maliciously evil for rapping women. They mark their territory on the outskirts but sometimes they wander deeper into the town. Still the authorities are able to control them in the center but not the outskirts because there is just too much danger."

"Why doesn't Barret or Flora do anything about this?" Sonic asked. "When I was king I did everything I could to uproot these kind of gangs everyday."

Amy slowly shook her head before explaining, "Barret and Flora aren't in the kingdom right now."

This made Sonic stop in his tracks and Amy soon felt the absence of Sonic being beside her so she turned back to him to see his confused expression on his face.

"Where are they then?" Sonic sputtered.

"Supposedly there was a threat that came up that was threatening the kingdom and they both left to deal with it. That was four years ago so I don't know if they are alive or not."

"So there is no one in charge until we know their fate," Sonic growled in disgust as he kicked the dirt that he stood above.

"Barret appointed the city leaders to look over the country while he was gone but even they are powerless when their families are in danger," Amy sadly replied.

"Looks like everyone is in a no win situation except for the gangs, huh?"

"If you can keep away from them you'll be fine," Amy cautioned and she immediately motioned Sonic to follow her. "Come on I am going to be late for work."

The two hedgehogs trudged deeper into the city as they past a few bustling citizens either on their way home from a long day at work or doing their personal business. Soon Amy softly elbowed Sonic in his left shoulder blade and he gazed up at a small restaurant bar that had a blazing orange neon sign that said, "Welvrana's Home Bar!" They then entered the pristine establishment and Sonic looked around inside. The restaurant was definitely interesting. It was set up with a bar lined up with all sorts of bottles filled with different beers and wines but also there were booths at the other end of the building that had atmosphere like a nice family eatery.

"Well if it isn't my favorite waitress," a booming woman's voice echoed from behind the bar and Sonic whipped around to find a very attractive raccoon pop out from underneath the wood barrier and Amy smiled at her.

"Hi Welvrana," Amy respectfully greeted her boss as she smiled at her employee.

"Hey there Amy," Welvrana greeted before she turned her attention to Sonic, "so is this stud your boyfriend?"

"No he is just a really good friend of mine," Amy quickly answered as a small voice in her head vocally wished that Welvrana's accusation was true but she quickly shook it off.

"Oh so that means he is available," Welvrana answered as she gave Sonic a sexy wink and he immediately felt the effects of a harsh fusion of both flattery and embarrassment rack through his body. He took a moment to study Amy's boss and he noticed that she wore a somewhat revealing gray workout shirt that showed off a bit of cleavage as well as he suspected a short skirt. She had a small amount of make up on but she seemed to be a very respectful person with her business with her long brunette hair lazily combed.

"No I am a week and a half divorced," Sonic truthfully answered and Welvrana quickly asked, "What happened?"

"There was another man," Sonic vaguely answered and Welvrana gave him a look of sympathy to him.

"Oh you poor thing I know what you are saying," Welvrana responded and Sonic looked up at her in confusion. "I found out my husband had a mistress ten years ago and I immediately filed for a divorce. I have been in other relationships but most of the guys ended up being emotionless dickheads."

"Yeah Welvrana shows great compassion to those who have gone through divorce," Amy answered and Welvrana simply smiled back.

"Yep in fact all my employees have went through divorce except for old Rosy here and Bianca who's husband was murdered by a member of the Silver Lander's cause he was a cop hot on their trail on for a big drug bust," Welvrana answered as she nudged her head toward Amy. "Amy here is the most ogled waitress here and I am so surprised that for the last five years she has worked here she has never had a boyfriend. She kind of makes me jealous but I am okay with that."

"Anyways what's your name stranger?" Welvrana asked.

"The names Sonic The Hedgehog," Sonic reluctantly answered as Amy nodded him to tell the truth.

"Sonic, huh?" Welvrana answered as she twirled some of her burgundy hair that fell over her face around her finger. "I have a feeling you are an important person but I can't exactly say how."

Sonic was surprised at this. Nearly all around Mobius there was not a person alive that didn't know his name but this was the first place ever that never even had heard of his name. Here he was just a normal blue hedgehog to everyone. Well everyone except Amy anyways.

"Anyways Sonic here had a bad divorce so he is staying at my place until he gets back to his feet," Amy stated as she interrupted Sonic's trail of thoughts. "He lost his job after he divorced with his wife because the other man was his boss."

"Oh that bastard and that bitch," Welvrana growled loudly and Sonic cringed at her statement. Sure it was true that Shadow was a bastard, no doubt about that, but when Welvrana called his ex wife a 'bitch' inside it hurt him that he couldn't defend his former wife to the untrue accusation.

"Well I have a job for you if you want blue boy," Welvrana answered as Sonic's body perched up. "You see my business has a thriving order delivery system where my delivery boy brings food to customers who call up their orders. However I am in a pickle since I fired my last delivery boy for sexually harassing Amy there," she stated as she again nudged her head in Amy's direction and Amy simply looked down at the marble floor in shame. Sonic was amazed by how much Amy had been sexually harassed during her stay here though he had to admit Amy had a very attractive body that would turn the head of just about any male. As soon as Sonic thought of that he immediately mentally slapped himself in disgust and disbelief that he thought of that.

"So if you want you could be my delivery boy," Welvrana continued as her voice knocked Sonic's senses back into reality. "I could pay you well and you would probably get some good tips in this weather."

"Sonic came from Acorn Kingdom so he doesn't know our money system," Amy interjected and Welvrana shook her head as if it didn't matter.

"Don't worry doll," Welvrana answered, "the food is prepaid so he won't have to worry about giving out change. I am pretty sure he is capable of following directions, carrying food, and getting tips. Besides our money system isn't that complex so I am sure you could teach him after work."

"But I don't know the town so how can I know where the clients live?" Sonic stated.

"Oh don't worry just use this," Welvrana insisted as she tossed Sonic a small black pad with a green orb levitating in the middle of it. "Just say the address of where you need to go and just follow it until you get to the destination."

"Okay," Sonic answered as he smiled at his new boss, "I'll do it."

"Alright let me get the food and the address and Amy here get into your uniform to get ready for the big rush," Welvrana gleamed happily as she rubbed her hands together.

"Okay boss," Amy happily answered as she left Sonic and entered the employee changing room. There Amy meet a black raven in a already a somewhat skimpy mini-skirt and a clutched up dress that says "Bar Girl" on it that revealed about the same amount of cleavage as Welvrana had. There was another female fox and phoenix in the room with the same outfit as the raven. Amy then opened a locker that had her name tag on it and quickly changed into the same outfit as her fellow workers.

"Another day, another guy that harasses me," Amy grumbled before she slammed her locker shut.

A few minutes later Amy finally huffed happily as she finished putting on her matching attire as her colleagues. She despised being dressed in such a skimpy uniform but most of the customers that would bring their business were mostly young to middle age men who were so lost in the world that they only found sexual fantasies and sexy young women's bodies seem to give them reasons to go on with their lives.

Then Amy lazily glances over to the entrance of the employee changing room thinking that Sonic would be like the last delivery boy and try to get a quick peek at the young women as they dress but instead the black raven is pocking her head out the crack of the door.

A few moments the raven glances outside until she finally retreats her head back into the safety of the changing room where she gives Amy a malicious grin. Amy only rolls her eyes before the raven responds, "Is that your hot hunk out there?"

"He is just a friend who has just been divorced, Trina," Amy answered as she tried to pull her mini skirt down a little more for it barely hid her undergarments from anyone's view.

"So you're going for the rebound then?" Trina inquired as she took another quick peek at her new coworker as he was getting informed by Welvrana.

"No, I used to be romantic with him but years passed and I got over him," Amy answered as she turned around to Trina and scowled her.

"So I guess he is available for me then," Trina snickered as she winked at Amy and started motioning toward the door to go flirt with the blue lightning stud. However as quick as the wind itself Amy lashed her hand around Trina's arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't he isn't exactly over his ex-wife right now," Amy stated as she didn't want Sonic to feel any worse right now. "Trust me he is a wreck right now so just leave him alone for at least a month for him to get himself back together."

"Fine I will," Trina groaned as she rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly in annoyance of Amy's pleading. "But I am still going to tease him a bit."

Before Amy could stop her flirtatious friend, Trina slipped out of the dumbfounded hedgehog and she was zipped out of the changing room right beside the oblivious Sonic.

"Hey there sexy," Trina purred and Sonic immediately broke his concentration on Welvrana who immediately went silent by Trina's words.

"I hope you like fun," Trina hissed as her right hand squeezed Sonic's right butt cheek and he leaped in the air a it with a bright red muzzle.

"Because I am going to make sure we have lots of fun in the changing room," Trina finished as she winked at Sonic and left the flabbergasted Sonic and the giggling Welvrana to get ready for the coming customers.

"Looks like Trina has put you on her list," Welvrana giggled as she gazed at the blushing Sonic as his lips trembled in both fear and disbelief. "You better be careful around her, I found her once having at it with our first delivery boy after hours in the closet. The guy's lower body was sore all the next two weeks after that episode."

"Why in the hell is she-" Sonic was interrupted when Amy erupted from the changing with an expression of worry and fury. Sonic got a quick glimpse of Amy in the skimpy, sexy outfit and he had to immediately short his nose for he thought he felt a tingle of blood starting to drip down his nostril. His muzzle stayed relatively the same shade of red as Trina left it so Amy didn't suspect Sonic was blushing at her at least. However Welvrana shifted her eyes between Sonic and Amy and she immediately got an idea that there was definitely more going on that what they were leading on about.

"Sorry about Trina she can be such a sex crazed girl that she needs to be on a leash," Amy grumbled disdainfully.

"I can't help but agree with your logic," Sonic nearly yelped out in nervousness.

"All right I better get to work," Amy stated as she turned and followed her quirky co-worker as Sonic mentally slapped himself out of the spell Amy's body put on him so that he would not betray his former wife.

"Anyways back to business," Welvrana finally continued as Sonic snapped his attention back to his boss. "Just go into the changing room, grab the red jack labeled delivery boy and I'll set up the navigator for your route."

"Alright," Sonic responded and he made his way to the changing room. Inside Sonic felt extremely uncomfortable and nervous as the murmuring of the female workers shushed as they stared at him. They all had different looks at him, some where with uneasiness that must be from the previous delivery boy

, and others stared at him like they were lions and he was a large T-bone steak as they licked their lips with sex only on their minds. Sonic quickly snatched the jacket from the coat hanger on the opposite end of the small room and he speed out of their as quickly as he possibly could without his breakneck speed.

As Sonic arrived back at the bar he was immediately greeted with a large stack of perhaps fifteen small white boxes that emitted the aroma of all sorts of different meals and deserts that almost made Sonic lick his lips from the tantalizing aroma. Then Welvrana popped out from underneath the counter and he nearly lost his balance from the shock of his new boss's sudden appearance.

"Okay so just follow the directions on the tracker and you'll get to the customers accurately," Welvrana answered as she smiled brightly at her new understudy. "Just make sure not to eat this stuff and I'll get a hot meal for you going in two hours."

"Wait this is all I have to deliver?" Sonic asked in disbelief at the fact that he was expecting more orders but Welvrana only giggled at his statement.

"No silly this is just all the orders from the north section of town," Welvrana commented, "I separated all of your trips back so that you won't have to go to the same place twice."

"Okay I'll see you in a few then," Sonic reluctantly answered as he struggled to get a good grip on all of the food containers and grab the scanner at the same time. He could tell this was going to be one long night.

* * *

Well that is the end of this chapter. Poor Sonic being harrassed by women at his own new work now. .

Anyways I won't be updating this story for awhile until I finish Fighting for Survival. After that then I will finish this.

Also if you are a Sonic fan join www(dot)sonamyrev(dot)net! (replace dots with .) Its a great site for SonAmy fans for a great forum. There I also post my stories and will give those who are active and ask for clear updates on my stories.

Finally I am on my way to Kentucky Thursday for Nationals at Archery again. ^^ I have a nine hour bus ride there so I can update FFS real soon when I get to the hotel.

Also IF YOU ARE BETA TESTING HALO REACH THEN SEND ME A FRIEND INVITE! BarretOblivion (O is a capital o not a zero) HALO REACH IS SO AWESOME! =D


End file.
